


What if Daryl fell?

by DarylWillFightNatureForCarol (Befrie08)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Season 9, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Befrie08/pseuds/DarylWillFightNatureForCarol
Summary: This is a little one shot/drabble I never posted back when Season 9 first aired. It's an alternate version of the scene where Ezekiel falls through the glass floor in the museum. This is what I believe would have happened if Daryl had fallen too.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 25





	What if Daryl fell?

They trekked across the flimsy surface of the glass carefully, trying to stick to the metal beams. There were tiny cracks beginning to snake across the glass as Ezekiel and Daryl made their way briskly. The two men shared a glance as they both noticed the damage to the glass and they nodded, knowing they must be careful. 

It was no use though as there came a crash as the panels began to give way. Ezekiel dropped first with a startled cry and then Daryl fell soon after. The walkers below began to snarl and converge excitedly in response to the new opportunity for a meal. With luck, Daryl and Ezekiel had not fallen completely through to the floor. They both hung precariously on the metal framing of the floor. There were hands from above and below grabbing at them. 

From above, Rick and Carol were scrambling to tug them up. Rick was pulling on Ezekiel’s arm, avoiding the dead hands that attempted to tear into anything they could reach. Carol held desperately to Daryl’s hand, looking frantic. 

“Daryl, hold on!” she cried out as she tried with all her strength to get him back above the walkers. Daryl kicked at the walkers pawing at his legs and tried getting momentum to swing himself upward. Unbeknownst to Carol, Ezekiel had just been dragged up to safety by Rick. Rick came to Carol’s side and reached out, gripping Daryl’s arm and hoisted him back onto the platform. 

Rick stumbled back, exhausted from the effort and moved to lean on the pillar. Carol helped Daryl back to his feet. 

“Oh my god, are you alright?” Carol cried desperately as she looked him over. “They didn’t…you’re not…” Carol stuttered. 

Daryl shook his head.

“Nah, I’m fine,” he confirmed and Carol let out the breath she was holding. She threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his chest. Daryl closed his arms around her and stroked her back comfortingly. 

“God, I thought I lost you!” Carol breathed as she inhaled his scent. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easy,” Daryl joked and Carol hit him on the chest gently. 

“Don’t joke, I was really scared!” Carol admonished, returning her head to his chest, finding comfort in his heartbeat.

“Sorry.” 

Daryl looked around, realising they had an audience. He blushed a little, not enjoying people seeing this affection bestowed upon him. He also noticed the king looking a little hurt near the staircase. He was watching Carol intently. Daryl reluctantly pushed Carol back and she looked up at him.

“Hey, you should go check on the king.” 

At the mention of her lover, Carol’s head immediately snapped around to look at him. The king was still staring at her and Carol bit her lip, looking away. She stepped away from Daryl and walked over to Ezekiel. 

“Are you…” she started and he smiled at her but it was strained. 

“I’m okay. We should get moving,” he instructed not waiting for an answer before walking away. 

Carol stood watching after him. Rick cleared his throat awkwardly before following after Ezekiel. Carol seemed frozen in place with a far away look and Daryl moved over to her. When he reached her, she lifted her head. He put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Come on,” he said softly and Carol sighed and fell into step beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this even though it was short.


End file.
